Funny Bleach Episode 39
by RukiaLady94
Summary: It s Valentine s Day! Yay!


Funny Bleach Episode 39: Valentine`s Day

Guess what. It`s Valentine`s Day!!!!! WHOOOOOT!!!!!

At the Soul Society*

*Rukia and Rangiku* It`s Valentine`s Day!! WOOHOO!  
*Renji and Hitsugaya are sipping tea*  
*Renji* It is? *Whispers at Hitsugaya* Holy shit, i forgot to buy a present for Rukia. What am i gonna do.  
*Hitsugaya whispers back at him* You are so screwed, dude. I don`t have a gift for my Rangiku, but at least she`s gonna be satisfied with what i`m going to show her tonight. Lol.  
*Rangiku jumps on Hitsugaya`s lab* Guess what i just bought for you. The newest of the newest Hentai magazine ever created in the history of Hentai. *Gives it to him*  
*Hitsugaya* Oh wow. I`m very happy. But how did you manage to get this?  
*Rangiku* I just had to fight an old lady that grabbed it before i did to get it. Lol. It was easy. *Smiles*  
*Hitsugaya* Aww, thank you, honey. *Kisses her*  
*Rangiku* So...what did ya get for me?  
*Hitsugaya* It`s a surprise for tonight. *Smiles*  
*Rangiku* Oh goody. I can`t wait. Lol.  
*Rukia* Hi Renji, dear. Have i got a surprise for you.  
*Renji* Oh really? Let`s see it.  
*Rukia* Come with me.

*Minutes later they are standing in front of a huge building*

*Rukia* We`re here.  
*Renji* Oh my God. Is this.  
*Rukia* Yup. It is. Yuri Paradise.  
*Renji runs in* Yuri!!! Yay! I love you soo much.  
*Rukia* I know. Lol.  
*Renji watches the live Yuri* You are the greatest girlfriend ever. *Faints*  
*Rukia* Wait untill you see what i`ve got planned for you tonight. Lol. *Helps him up*  
*Renji* Wow. This is the best present a guy could ever get. *Smiles*  
*Rukia* Yup, almost. *Lauhgs* So... What`s my surprise?  
*Renji* Uh...here. I bought these beautyfull flowers and a tiny box with something special inside it and i also bought a box of heart-shaped chocolate candy. *Rukia opens the box and sees a key* What`s this?  
*Renji* It`s the key to my heart. *Blushes as he smiles*  
*Rukia* Awww, that`s so sweet, Renji. *Kisses him* Thank you, hun. But that`s not all, right? Lol.  
*Renji* I`ve got something very special planned for you but i`ll wait for the right time to give it to you.  
*Rukia* When is that?  
*Renji* 3 months.  
*Rukia* 3 months? Why 3?  
*Renji* Because i want to plan everything perfectly. I really think you`re gonna be very happy when you see the great surprise. But i`ve got something else planned for tonight, so don`t be sad.  
*Rukia* Wow, i guess it has to be good since you`re giving me the surprise in 3 months. Lol.  
*Renji* Yup, it is. And tonight i`m taking you out to a romantic dinner.  
*Rukia* How sweet of you. And after that i`ll give you my surprise. Lol.  
*Renji* Oh great. I can`t wait. *Smiles*

*Later at night after their dinner*

*Rukia and Renji return to the Soul Society while holding hands*  
*Rukia* Renji, thanks for a great romantic dinner. I had a wonderfull time.  
*Renji* You did? I mean, no problem. I`ll do anything to make my little Rukia happy.  
*Rukia* Oh, that reminds me. Go to your bedroom and get compfortable on your bed and wait for me, okay?  
*Renji* Sure.  
*Rukia* Be right back. *Runs to her bedroom*  
*Rangiku walks in her bedroom* Where is he? *Sees Hitsugaya tied up on her bed* Who tied you up? Lol.  
*Hitsugaya* It doesn`t matter, `cause you can do whatever you want to me. My body is yours for tonight.  
*Rangiku* Oh goody. *Jumps on him and rips off his clothes* Whoot! Get ready `cause you`ll never forget this night. Hehe. *Renji is sitting on a chair in his bedroom* I wonder what Rukia`s got planned for me. *Thinks* *Rukia walks in, dressed like a police officer with black sunglasses and a mini skirt and leans by the door* Did someone call for a police officer?  
*Renji* Oh my. Officer, i`ve been a very bad boy tonight. *Rukia stands behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders* You`ve been a bad boy? I guess i should do something about it, now do i? *Starts doing a lab dance for Renji*  
*Renji* Oh my, officer. You`re not wearing any underwear, are you.  
*Rukia whispers in his ears* What you know doesn`t won`t always hurt you. *Winks* Get up.  
*Renji* Yes, ma`am. *Stands up*  
*Rukia shuves him on the bed and puts her handcuffs on him*  
*Renji* You are a naughty officer.  
*Rukia jumps on top of him* You have no idea. Lol. *Rips off his clothes and cracks her whip* It`s time for your punishment. *Laughs in a sexy way*  
And you know what comes next, so. Lol.  
The End 


End file.
